Snowblind
by Koira Oxenstierna
Summary: **Nyo Belarús x Finlandia** En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. ¿Qué pasará cuando el futuro de una guerra y una nación dependa de la única decisión que tome el joven finés? Ceder o no ceder a los bajos instintos de alguien en contra de sus valores...
1. Chapter 1

_Tarararan!_

_En colaboración con mi amada Yuusei ohime-sama, les traigo este fic a FF. Ella, con nombre de U. Yuusei Herr se encargará de subir EL MISMO FIC a Mundo Yaoi, bajo la cuenta de Yuusei Takatsuki. _

_NO ES PLAGIO NI NADA ASÍ, LO ESCRIBIMOS JUNTOS Y NUESTRO DESEO ES LLEVARLO HASTA USTEDES._

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hima-papa. (Mierda, recalcarlo duele ;w;)_**

LOS DEJO CON EL PRIMER CAPI, ESCRITO POR YUUSEI.

_Lo amarán!_

_._

_._

_._

El frío se apoderaba del norte del continente europeo, Finlandia y Rusia estaban pintadas de un blanco total para que con la guerra la nieve se manchara de rojo y negro.

-¡Diablos!-dijo el joven de ojos violáceos y cabello platinado-mi siastra…mi siastra está en plena guerra contra Finlandia y yo tirado en el piso-susurró el joven bielorruso mientras trataba inútilmente de levantarse ya que cada vez que trataba de hacerlo una horrible jaqueca se apoderaba de su cabeza, tras unos intentos pudo finalmente ponerse de pie, empezó a correr pero por el dolor que nublaba su visión parecía que estaba ebrio.

El día dio paso a la noche y el eslavo seguía corriendo en esa fría tundra que ofrecía Finlandia, es cierto que el jefe de su hermana se estaba confiando mucho mandando a varios soldados a la muerte pero al menos tenían provisiones y armas, cosa que los fineses no. El joven cansado a lo lejos divisó un campamento, para su fortuna era soviético así que agarró fuerzas para seguir corriendo hasta llegar a esas tiendas de campaña.

-товарищи (camaradas)-dijo el bielorruso con uno de sus últimos alientos cuando llegaba al campamento, los demás supieron que era de su bando con el simple saludo, al verlo desfallecer bruscamente frente a ellos le auxiliaron inmediatamente ya que si sus superiores se enteraban que dejaron morir a un soldado hermano sus cuellos peligrarían.

Al despertar, vio a varios soldados en un grupo hablando con miedo, volteó débilmente a la entrada de la tienda de campaña y vio a un joven de ojos violetas y cabello rubio con una larga bufanda que no hacía juego con su uniforme militar de alto rango, cerró nuevamente sus ojos hasta que los volvió a abrir de golpe al escuchar "Señor Rusia".

Se levantó con rapidez y empezó a voltear hacia los lados para tratar de localizar a su hermana, los doctores al verlo tan alterado fueron con él junto con el joven ruso, el bielorruso trataba de quitarse a los doctores de encima mientras gritaba "¡Anya! ¡Anya! ¡Soy yo, Bielorrusia, ya estoy aquí, siastra!" el ruso habiendo escuchado esas oraciones en un perfecto ruso, apartó a los doctores y se acercó al joven de plateados cabellos.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el rubio con algo de suspenso.

-Arlovskay Nikita, representación de Bielorrusia-contestó el joven con formalidad-¿Y tu?-

-Yo…es imposible…yo soy Rusia y mi hermana menor es Bielorrusia, no tu-

-No estamos en épocas de bromas, camarada, los fineses ya vienen, díganle a mi hermana Rusia que ya estoy aquí y que el idiota de Ucrania ponga refuerzos-ordenó el peliplateado aún con dolor de cabeza, el ruso lo miró con duda y habló.

-Tu…tienes 2 hermanos…Rusia es tu hermana mayor y Ucrania es tu hermano mayor…-el otro asintió levemente por el dolor-… ¿Todas las naciones son chicas allá?-

-¿Cómo que allá?-preguntó el menor ofendido-no todas, Liechtenstein es chico, el imbécil de Hungría también es chico…Ucrania, Vietnam, Taiwan, Bélgica, el Antiguo Grecia, el escandinavo, Bretaña y mi padre también son o eran chicos, ¿Porqué?-preguntó el joven fastidiado, el ruso sólo se quedó con los ojos de plato y decidió hacerle una prueba.

-Si en realidad eres Bielorrusia… ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?- el otro con entusiasmo y rapidez contestó

-¡Casarme con Rusia para ser uno!-tras esta respuesta el ruso tembló de miedo y confirmó perfectamente que si venía de un mundo alterno, él no mentía, en realidad era Bielorrusia en chico además de tener casi los mismos rasgos, sólo que él era más alto; cuando el mayor iba a preguntarle al visitante de donde vino se escuchó una alarma, eso significaba que los fineses venían y era tiempo de la batalla.

-Vienes de un mundo alterno…aquí, yo soy Rusia…tu…"hermano" en este mundo, avisaré a todos que eres Bielorrusia en chico… ¿Sabes que significa esa alarma?-dijo Braginsky con algo de apresura.

-…Entendido… y si se que significa-contestó el de ojos violetas mientras agarraba una pistola de francotirador y sacaba de la otra mano una navaja- hora de luchar por la madre Patria- tras esto, ambos salieron a sus posiciones para atacar.

.

.

.

_¿Verdad que escribe precioso?_

_El siguiente capi corre a cuenta mía...!_

_Yuusei & Yael fuera!_


	2. Chapter 2

_No tengo perdón de dios(?) pero FF no me dejaba actualizar D: en fin, les traemos el siguiente capítulo de esto que se pone bueno (?)_

_Esta vez, lo he escrito Yo y espero que le agrade a Yuusei(?) y a ustedes, claro._

_Disfruten ^^ _

_._

_._

_._

Se dirigieron hacia el sur, donde se había hecho la solicitante de refuerzos, pues aunque los fineses eran pocos y tenían el armamento de hace dos generaciones no se daban por vencidos. Los reportes de soldados en el frente de la guerra, sitiados, apresados, mutilados y muertos corrieron como agua; soviéticos sufrían la peor de las escupidas directas a la cara por parte de personas a quienes siempre habían subestimado.

¿Cómo es que soldados tan poco preparados podían humillar al "Magno ejército Rojo"? Clima hostil, todo blanco dulcemente escarchado de escarlata, pestilencia controlada por agujas de pino, dolor e ira por partes iguales. Sea como fuere, en un campo de batalla completamente abierto, la posibilidad de morir era latente.

-¿Cómo es que has venido hasta aquí?-Preguntó la representación rusa al chico de Bielorrusia, rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado entre todos los hombres del grupo 113° de línea.

-No lo sé-Contestó de mala gana, pues aún no comprendía realmente si ese hombre de bufanda, que lideraba con fuerza y disciplina debería ser llamado su hermano. –Sólo amanecí aquí y ya… -Agregó, para no oírse tan exasperante.

-¿Te perdiste? ¿Hiciste algo extraño?-Volvió a tomar la palabra, ignorando que comenzaban a acercarse al punto provisto.

-Estaba a cargo de la división 56° de línea-hizo una pausa al sentir una punzada en la cabeza –fuimos emboscados por esa maldita perra. Para el primer día perdimos a la mitad, para el segundo un cuarto murieron congelados, al tercero sólo quedaban cerca de cien hombres, todos heridos.

El hombre ruso se le quedó mirando extrañado. La división número cincuenta y seis estaba conformada por la élite, por lo que era sumamente extraño que tan pronto sus vidas hayan sido consumidas.

-Quiero suponer que llegaron al objetivo, de lo contrario sería una gran pérdida para la madre patria-Nikita rodó los ojos, lleno de cólera. Iván alcanzó a notar el destello de los ojos del joven, igual al de Natalya. Un destello que no evoca más que profunda ira. -¿Qué pasó, hermano?-Preguntó, suavizando la voz.

-Día cuatro. La división a cargo de Nikita Arlovskay, con veintidós mil hombres fue aniquilada, a más de doscientos kilómetros del objetivo-El bielorruso sólo alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo que el hombre de la bufanda sonreía con cierta malicia –Intenté comunicarme con mi _siastra, _y con mi idiota hermano para mandar refuerzos, pero no he tenido éxito. Decidí refugiarme en una cueva a fin de entablar comunicación, pero esta tierra de porquería está maldita. A fin de cuentas, he amanecido aquí, caminpe sin rumbo algunos kilómetros. De lo demás estás enterado.

-No puedo alcanzar a comprender eso. Si lo que pasa en tu mundo, pasa en el mío… -Quien tenía la palabra suspiró entrecortadamente –Natalya nunca antes había fallado. Nuestros jefes se lo están tomando muy a la ligera-El peliplata asintió con vehemencia. No le agradaba que un completo desconocido le viniera a recordar que su récord de victorias estaba manchado por unos francotiradores que morían de hambre.

-Yo no voy a dejar que nadie más muera en esta tierra que pronto será consumida por el fervor de nuestro himno. ¿Estás conmigo, hijo legítimo de la madre Rusia?- Nikita se detuvo abruptamente. No por el dolor, sino porque su "hermano" acababa de dar unas órdenes a sus subordinados. El bielorruso hizo un intento por lidiar con el dolor que taladraba la bóveda craneal y amenazaba con tumbarle de una en la nieve perpetua. Quejarse por un dolor de cabeza en plena guerra era como darle la espalda a la bandera roja que ondeaba en lo alto de los edificios soviéticos.

-Estoy contigo hasta el final, representación de mi amada hermana-Nikita hizo el saludo soviético.

-Entonces te dejo a cargo de la división 44° son pocos, pero han cazado favorablemente. No sé a qué te hayas enfrentado anteriormente, pero estas ratas albinas salen de cualquier lado. No tendrás el apoyo de bombarderos o de tanques, es inútil porque los cobardes se esconden. –El bielorruso asintió, pues ya sabía toda esa información. –Ten éxito y corta los suministros, su resistencia se desquebrajará y la _Карелия_ será de nuestra gente. El general los llevará al lugar; aquí nos separamos-Iván sonrió por última vez y comenzó a alejarse con un escuadrón hacia el oeste.

Pasó cerca de una hora y la ventisca comenzaba a antojarse para un bloqueo, peligrando por no conocer bien el lugar. Nikita volvió a maldecir la tundra finesa por la inseguridad que brindaba, pero aquello era lo de menos. Cuando empezó a avistar con sus propios ojos multitud de cuerpos casi en su totalidad enterrados por la nieve, con las insignias bielorrusas supo que aquello era más que guerra, era una masacre.

El general ordenó comenzar a estimar precauciones, porque algunos charcos de sangre no estaban congelados y eso significaba minutos de diferencia entre la línea de frente y la línea roja. Sin ayuda aérea o terrestre, comenzaron a buscar lugares donde meterse. Aberturas naturales, huecos, fosas, arbustos pequeños que no servían de mucho. Otros comenzaron a hacer pequeñas barreras de nieve dura que al menos podrían servir como un escudo regenerable.

Pero tal y como había predicho el general, los fineses sólo estaban tomando un descanso, se daban el lujo de aquello. Los primeros hombres comenzaron a caer víctimas de disparos certeros a la cabeza.

Nikita, con la cabeza agolpándole a mil por hora, trató de pensar bien. Él ya había fracasado en una misión y no volvería a hacerlo. Sabía que sus soldados eran fuertes, pero que ni sus armas podrían contra años de experiencia cazando venados en movimiento, como salvajes. Sabía que sus soldados eran hábiles, pero no podía exigir demasiado con ventisca, frio y terreno desconocido. Sabía que sus soldados eran ágiles y certeros, pero aquella habilidad de camuflaje del ejército contrario le sacaba de quicio.

Pero pronto, su cerebro dio para maquinar un plan que podía ser bastante útil dependiendo de cuantas bajas estuvieran dispuestas a dar.

-¡Arlovskay!-Gritó el general.

-Cállese-Respondió, enseguida suspiro para calmar las ansias que tenía de ir a llenar de agujeros a quien fuera que se atreviese a matar a sus compatriotas –Tengo un plan. Escuche con atención y ejecute, porque no tenemos otra oportunidad. ¿Entiende?- Al hombre a su lado no le quedó más que aceptar cuando Nikita desenfundó su amada navaja de doble filo, que centelleaba como una estrella perdida en la nada.

-Necesito que la mitad de los hombres vayan a atacar directamente a esas malditas alimañas escurridizas. Son francotiradores a ras de suelo, no tienen oportunidad contra la fuerza. No pueden huir y no pueden acercarse, porque están hambrientos y no tienen municiones. La otra mitad se quedará por si algunos intentan huir. Que les disparen a las piernas, los torturaremos después. ¿Entiende, general? –Clavó con furia su navaja a la nieve.

-¡Eso es una misión suicida! Nadie será capaz de ir hacia allá y…-El bielorruso sacó de sus prendas otras tres navajas comunes y las clavó al mismo tiempo en la nieve.

-Son tan descarados que no están ni a cincuenta metros ¿Ve esa intersección de nieve alzada? Es su escondite. Personalmente iré. Los que amen a la madre patria irán. Los que sean ambiciosos y valientes. No puedo creer que alguien cobarde como usted esté al mando de estos hombres- Y sin más, silencioso levantó su mano derecha con el arma brillante. Una clara señal de que lo siguiesen quienes alcanzaran a ver. Recibió señales iguales y se dio un momento para escuchar el sonido de las balas del ejército contrario.

De un momento a otro tendrían que menguar, de un momento a otro tendrían que calentarse sus armas, de un momento a otro estarían más que listos para morir por un objetivo sin igual.

_"Siastra…" _Pensó a sus adentros y se levantó, siguiéndole varios hombres desde su puesto, cayendo de inmediato unos, doliéndose otros. Cuando hubieron llegado, se perdieron de vista a ojos del general, pues saltaron hacia la dichosa barranquita creada por nieve.

Nikita había llegado al lugar, confiando en que los soldados estarían bien y comenzó a cazar fineses a cuan más. Debió suponerlo desde un principio. Ni en mil años su ejercicio físico y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sería comparable.

Eran débiles ante su mano que se tornaba carmesí con cada piel dentada que sus amadas navajas corrompían. Algunos comenzaron a huir, pero el general cumplió con su parte. Todo hombre vestido de celeste y blanco que emprendía carrera, era detenido con crueldad, reventándole los músculos de las piernas, torciendo ligamentos y rompiendo a trazas de hueso por las balas bien acertadas.

A escasos metros, vio que uno de sus camaradas tenía problemas.

Un Ruso de aproximadamente metro noventa estaba siendo ferozmente azotado hasta perder auténtica fidelidad del rostro contra la nieve dura. ¿El atacante? Un rubio pequeño, con ropas salpicadas de sangre que no era propia, hasta manchar su dulce atuendo celeste a un color parecido al negro mordaz.

Nikita se encendió, cerró los ojos cuando el enojo lo recorrió completo. Ese rubio era idéntico a la chica representante de Finlandia, idéntico a Tanja. Igual de atroz, igual de hábil, con ese aspecto porcelanizado manchado de suciedad hasta perder la cordura de los actos.

El soldado al que intentó llegar había muerto al escucharse hasta su lugar la ruptura sorda del cuello. Intercambió una leve mirada con el finés y supo que era él a quien tenía que llegar.

Corrió, a los tres metros de distancia lanzó una navaja con dirección a su cuello que fue bien esquivada. Al peliplateado se le fue la respiración un momento cuando vio una pistola salir de uno de los bolsillos del rubio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para escapársele ese detalle? Podrían ser pobres, unos muertos de hambre que comían de manos suecas. Perros abandonados o como quisiese llamarles, pero incluso ellos tenían acceso a pistolas de fabricación Alemana.

El rubio corrió también hacia Nikita, esquivando unos cuantos cuerpos, apretó el gatillo y el líder de escuadrón lo evito, casi con maestría. La bala apenas había rasgado una parte de su ropa. Arlovskay no se creía lo que veía, el finés no había cedido a su carrera ni un ápice y con la habilidad de un experto se acercó a su oponente, disparándole a quemarropa en el hombro izquierdo.

Nikita soltó un quejido. Dolor combinado con indignación, pero sin importar la sangre que se vertía a borbotones, lanzó una navaja a la espalda del finés.

Cayó como cae un venado en la nieve. En seco y sin esperanza.

.

.

.

_¿Que tal?_

_No se narrar guerras, no me gusta hacerlo. Por lo que esta vez si recibiré con gusto sus jitomatazos a la cara (?)_

_Yuusei & Yae (?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holi .w._

_-deja silenciosamente el capítulo y huye como Jared(?) -2P pls_

_._

_._

_._

Al ver como el finés se retorcía de dolor en la nieve, el bielorruso sonrió con satisfacción, aquella rata había caído; se le acercó y apoyó una pierna sobre el cuerpo del otro, que sangraba como si no hubiera un mañana, al voltear hacia todos lados notó que los únicos en pie eran los hijos de la madre patria; de nuevo alzo su mano con Anya, su navaja favorita, siendo empuñada, los soldados del ejército rojo dieron un grito de alegría ya que eso significaba el éxito de la misión.

-Camarada, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-preguntó un soldado, el bielorruso pateó al fines que aún se movía y gritó.

-¡Lleven a estas sucias ratas al campamento! ¡Que sufran lo que los hijos de la madre Rusia han sufrido!-los soldados acataron las ordenes y alrededor de veinte soldados con uniforme celeste fueron recogidos, unos moribundos recibieron el tiro de gracia y a otros más los dejaron morir lentamente a manos del General Invierno. Arlovskay se hincó para ver al finés, en serio se parecía demasiado a Tanja, la maldita zorra finesa, perra faldera de Suecia y francotiradora profesional, el de plateados cabellos para asegurarse de que era hombre le dio un golpe en su parte baja al otro, corroborando que tenía testículos; el rubio gimió de dolor y unas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro.

-Con que tú eres el_ vyradak _que no quiere ser uno con la madre patria- le quitó la navaja de su espalda y lo cargó como si fuera un costal de papas cualquiera, de vez en cuando le daba una nalgada para corroborar que el rubio siguiera vivo, al voltear hacia el campo de batalla, sonrió ya que ahora la nieve se cubría de azul y rojo.

Al llegar al campamento, los soviéticos ataron de pies y manos a los fineses y los pusieron en una tienda de campaña para después festejar con el vodka que tenían reservado, el representante de Bielorrusia rechazó el celebrar y se metió a su tienda aún con el finés en el hombro.

Acomodó al rubio en una silla para atarlo por las extremidades a esta, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se dispuso a fumarlo, esperando porque el de ojos violetas despertara, pasaron horas hasta que el finés empezó a removerse como la alimaña que era, el bielorruso exhaló el humo del cigarro de su segunda cajetilla en la cara del nórdico, quien empezó a toser y abrió suavemente los ojos; el eslavo no lo podía negar, a pesar de ser una rata, sus finos rasgos lo asemejaban a una de esas muñecas de porcelana que vienen en las cajas musicales, tan frágil, tan adictivas pero eso era la guerra, no era tiempo de estar admirando al enemigo.

-Con que has despertado, pequeña alimaña asquerosa-dijo el de plateados cabellos mientras le escupía al rubio-Dime… ¿Cómo mierda sobreviven tus renacuajos?-el rubio con la cabeza baja no dijo nada, el de ojos amatistas volvió a hacer la pregunta pero la respuesta fue nula; el bielorruso con molestia lo jaló de los cabellos y le hizo un corte con su navaja en el rostro-Ahora ¿Como mierda sobreviven tus animalejos?-el finés viéndolo con rabia le escupió en el rostro, el bielorruso no pudo sentirse más ofendido, un sucio finés le había escupido, con molestia le pateó el rostro, provocando que el finés cayera con todo y silla, tornando su playera de carmesí, al igual que la nieve.

El bielorruso con un enojo que le hervía la sangre, mandó a que metieran a un finés a su tienda, el general con cierto temor asintió y llevó a un finés donde el eslavo anteriormente había mandado.

-Ahora sí, pedazo de _dziarmo_, me dirás lo que sabes-dijo el peliplateado con desesperación al finés que veía a su compatriota tirado en la nieve y amarrado frente a él, el representante de Finlandia tenía un rostro de profunda tristeza; el bielorruso aprovechó esta situación sonriendo-mira a este asqueroso compatriota tuyo-mientras decía esto, el eslavo pateaba al soldado que se retorcía por piedad ante los ojos de Finlandia-hagamos algo, maldita rata, si me dices como mierdas obtienen provisiones y municiones, yo dejo a este hambreado libre-el de ojos violetas lo vio con rencor pero siguió sin decir sonido alguno-creí que eras más inteligente...pero olvidé que la mierda no tiene cerebro-el bielorruso desató al soldado y le ordenó que corriera en círculos dentro de la amplia tienda, el soldado cojeaba y trotaba con el poco autocontrol que conservaba, el eslavo preguntó de nuevo y la respuesta seguía siendo un profundo silencio, agarró una de sus navajas y la aventó a la otra pierna del finés.

El soldado al sentir la navaja en medio de su pierna cayó como becerro recién nacido a la nieve, la cara del rubio era un poema, no sabía si sentir dolor, asco o tristeza de lo que sucedía; el bielorruso preguntó de nuevo pero solamente los gemidos del soldado era lo que se escuchaba en la tienda, el de plateados cabellos sacó su pistola y sin dejar de ver fijamente al de orbes violetas, atinó un disparo en el hombro al soldado que gemía por piedad. El menor preguntó nuevamente pero ahora la respuesta eran lágrimas, con una macabra sonrisa disparó al otro hombro del moribundo soldado, preguntó por última vez y no consiguió nada, volteo a ver al soldado y le disparó en la cabeza, un limpio tiro que dejó agonizando al finés que en sus adentro se preguntaba el porqué la crueldad del de cabello plateados.

El bielorruso trajo a otros tres soldados pero aún no conseguía la respuesta del mayor, su rostro ahora era más pálido, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y el brillo feroz que tenían cuando le disparó en el hombro al otro, se había esfumado; el eslavo pensó que si traía al más joven capturado, obtendría la información que quisiera.

-Mira a quien traigo por aquí-dijo el bielorruso al momento que aventaba a un finés de no más de quince años a la nieve, el finés recuperó el alma que minutos antes se había ido al ver al pequeño Kaälma escupiendo la nieve que se había comido por el golpe.

-¡Déjalo!-gritó el finés temblando sin dejar de llorar, debía evitar que algo le pasara al pequeño rubio que había cuidado desde que lo vio en una fría calle de Helsinki abandonado-Y-Yo…h-hazme lo que quieras a mi p-pero deja al niño-dijo desesperadamente el finés tratando de liberar al chico de orbes azules

-Entonces, respóndeme la pregunta- dijo el bielorruso mientras cargaba al pequeño de ojos zafiro y lo aventaba a la cama, empezando a romperle la ropa, el finés temblando gritó y asintió derrotado.

-Y-Yo…l-les robamos comida a-a u-ustedes…cuando están en el campo de batalla, algunos van a sus campamentos y les quitamos comida…al igual que municiones, las a-armas s-se las quitamos a sus cadáveres, igual su r-ropa…-respondió el finés con la voz resquebrajada, el soviético sonrió y dejó al rubio en la cama.

-Ahora responde, ¿Todas tus ratas son buenas en el puesto de francotirador?-el rubio asintió derrotadamente.

-¿Quiénes los están apoyando y donde están tus alimañas?-el finés se mordió el labio y con la cabeza baja decidió callar-Con que no hablas…-el de ojos violetas con cabello plateado se colocó encima del rubio con ojos zafiros que temblaba de miedo y empezó a morderle el cuello, bajando a sus pezones, el representante de Finlandia no pudo callar y contestó.

-E-En l-los á-árboles hay una mejor vista para atacar…estamos también en las cuevas abandonadas o debajo de la nieve...Estamos solos…ni siquiera Suecia nos ha mandado apoyo-susurró el finés, sintiendo como con cada palabra traicionaba a su país.

-Eso es todo-con una sonrisa se apartó del muchacho y le quitó las sogas de los brazos y pies, el rubio fue corriendo a abrazar al de orbes violetas, justo cuando el finés sintió el abrazo, suspiró y empezó a llorar en el hombro del adolescente, cuando separaron ambos sus rostros llenos de lágrimas, el rubio mayor vio como el cuello del chico que había salvado estaba siendo tronado por el bielorruso como si de un pavo se tratara; el eslavo le aventó el cadáver a las piernas del rubio y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo para salir de la tienda.

El de ojos amatistas les ofreció a los finlandeses ser sus francotiradores a cambio de la vida, de los quince que había con vida, cinco se negaron, recibiendo una limpia navaja entre sus ojos, los demás aceptaron con miedo y fueron desatados.

.

.

_._

_¿Que tal? AMEN A YUUSEI~_

_Nos leemos~_

_Yuusei & Yae fuera!_


End file.
